The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an assembled camshaft, in particular for valve-controlled internal combustion engines, and to a device, in particular for machining the running surface of cam discs for assembled camshafts and/or for carrying out the method. Furthermore, the invention relates to the use of the method together with the device.
Assembled camshafts have the advantage, in particular for mass production, that they can be produced cost-effectively and, when thin-walled components are used, have a lower weight. The cam discs can be fixed on the corresponding shaft in a known manner by integral bonding (for example, by welding) or by shrinking thereon. When the cam discs are shrunk thereon, the running surfaces of said cam discs undergo microscopic deformations which may require remachining.